


Kiss the Wife

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A screenshot redraw of the Ruby/Sapphire wedding.





	Kiss the Wife

  



End file.
